Sorpresa de cumpleaños
by sonrais777
Summary: Chloe decide hacer algo especial para Nathaniel en su cumpleaños, pero cuando las cosas no salen bien deberá improvisar.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot de esta parejita que adoro y que no me importa si no es canon, en mi universo SI lo es. Y bueno, agradezco de corazón que se pasen a leer mi trabajo. Y agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y ya quiero ver Reverser y a nuestro tomate con Marinette! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Capítulo único.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Ingredientes, listos.

Delantal, listo.

Accesorios, listos.

Receta, lista.

Un manicure simple pero elegante, listo.

Chloe miró con altiva aquella pequeña tarea que estaba más que segura era la cosa más sencilla del mundo aparte de pintarse las uñas. Hornear un pastel.

Y es que iba a ser el cumpleaños de su queridísimo tomate y novio e iba a darle esa sorpresa.

Había pensado en darle algunos pinceles nuevos y caros, o alguna otra cosa relacionada con el arte, pero Adrien le había instado a que ella le hiciera algo.

 _-¿Por qué no intentas hacerle algún postre?_

 _-¿Yo? ¿Cocinar?-Adrien se rió de una consternada Chloe._

 _-No es tan complicado. Solo debes seguir las instrucciones. Créeme, para un chico el que su novia le cocine algo en su cumpleaños es algo muy significativo. Nathaniel se sorprenderá de que le prepares algo. No habrá duda de eso._

Chloe se aseguró de atar muy bien su coleta mientras tomaba un globo para batir.

-Esto será pan comido.

-¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto?- Chloe miró de mala forma a Pollen, su kwami que estaba sentada sobre un frutero.- Sabes que no es demasiado tarde para comprarle esos pinceles.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y si Marinette con su torpeza usual puede cocinar, ¿por qué yo no?- Pollen rodó lo ojos.

-Esto será una pesadilla.- Chloe le sacó la lengua a la kwami, a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Muy bien, comencemos…

Treinta segundos después…

-¿Dejar los huevos a temperatura ambiente? ¿Se calientan antes de cocinar? Batir a punto de turrón, ¿qué es un turrón?... Cernir la harina en la mezcla. ¡Bah! Solo la voy a poner y ya… ¡AH! ¡Se me ha caído el molde con mantequilla!... Verter en el molde y poner en el horno a 180° grados. ¿Cómo se pone la temperatura a esto?

Una hora después Chloe, con merengue hasta en el cabello, tenía un pedazo medio quemado de pan que al cortar estaba por completo crudo por dentro vertiéndose la mezcla por toda la barra.

-¡AAAAAH!

-Vaya, eso sí que es un desastre é-pí-co.- Chloe miró el reloj, las 7.30 p.m.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Le dije que viniera a las ocho en punto! ¿Qué voy a darle en su cumpleaños?

-No lo sé, pero bien podrías tú hacerte pasar por el pastel con todo el merengue que tienes encima.- Chloe permaneció estática por varios segundos y luego volteó abruptamente a ver a Pollen.

-¡ESO ES!

8.00 p.m.

Nathaniel llegó al hotel a tiempo. Lo dejaron pasar ya que conocían al joven que salía con la señorita Bourgeois desde el instituto. El mayordomo de la familia sonrió al verle al saberlo una buena influencia para la joven Bourgeois.

-Buenas noches joven Kurtzberg, la señorita me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en su habitación.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.- dijo antes de subir al ascensor. Estaba algo ansioso si era sincero, Chloe le dijo que le daría una sorpresa muy especial y al toparse con Adrien y Marinette esa mañana, el rubio le dio una posible pista del regalo que le daría su novia.

 _-Solo diré que incluirá merengue._

Cuando llegó al piso deseado fue a la habitación de Chloe y tocó.

-Adelante, Nath.- el artista obedeció y se quedó clavado en su lugar con la boca abierta y los ojos cada vez más grandes.

Chloe vestía un bonito y coqueto delantal amarillo con holanes blancos… y nada más. Había un tazón de fresas en la mesa frente a ella y en su mano tenía una manga pastelera con merengue blanco… merengue.

-C-C-Chloe…

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo en tono sensual. Y Nathaniel tragó duro al comprender que le tocaría decorar algo más dulce que una torta de cumpleaños.

Y fue la mejor tarta que hubiese probado…

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer X3 Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
